


See No Evil

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2017 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: TIMED QUEST: Day 5Prompt: Darkness





	See No Evil

There’s a faint light peeking through the cracks in the blinds like neon bars branded on Ignis’s back and Noctis revels in the fleeting feel of his fingers raking through that barely-there warmth, welts forming in his wake.

Just a kiss, he’d said.

One became two.

Three.

Tongues entwined and hands ran through hair and up shirts and down trousers.  
Bite marks and finger sucking and Ignis rocking into him with a little spit and a lot of potion to ease the way.

That was hours ago, when the room still smelled like stale air and aging takeout, and the sun wasn’t getting ready to set. Now it was pitch black, reeked of sex and little else, and Noct couldn’t care less, the way Ignis is reaming him. Nails in his ribs he jerks unsteadily once, twice, filling him to the brim and it’s just so… _good_ , Noct tumbles down after him.

Ignis tugs free, the leaking cum adding to the ruined sheets, and flops down beside him. Noct is already half hard again when the hotel door opens with a click.

“For the love of-“

“That’s _my_ bed!” Prompto shrieks over Gladiolus.

“Leave a sock on the door or _something_ Iggy,” but Noct’s already coaxing that juicy cock back inside him where it belongs.

“Son of a-“

“Let’s go, Prom.”

“But my _bed_!”

“We’ll get another room.”

“…Gods dammit,” he deflates.

“Round five?”

“What, you don’t think you’ve got it in you, Specs?” A laugh. 

“I don’t need to as long as I’ve got it in _you, highness_.”

“ _Fffuuuuck!_ ”

A gloved hand grips his cocks base, “As you desire, _highness_.”


End file.
